Casting Forms
These feats are custom to Baldurs Gate: The Sword Coast Chronicles. They were implemented based on their Pencil and Paper incarnations. Feats that can be unlocked through a Magical Discovery* require a Dungeon Master to add the feat to your character as a reward for roleplay to that end. This is done at Dungeon Master discretion, there are no entitlements. This rule does not apply if the feat is gained by taking levels in a class. Shadow Magic Type of Feat: Spellcasting Prerequisites: patron deity Shar and / or Magical Discovery* Benefit: From now on, your spells tap the Shadow Weave instead of the Weave. You can also activate magic items that use the Shadow Weave without taking damage. Add a +2 bonus to the DC for all saving throws of spells you cast from the schools of Enchantment, Illusion, and Necromancy, and +4 for spells with the darkness descriptor. You get double the DC bonus as a casterlevel bonus on caster level checks to overcome spell resistance for these schools and spells as well as to determine their potency and duration. The Shadow Weave proves less than optimal for effects involving energy or matter. Your effective caster level for spells you cast from the schools of Evocation or Transmutation (except spells with the darkness descriptor) is reduced by four. The reduced caster level affects the spell's range, duration, damage, and any other level-dependent variables the spell might have, including dispel checks against you. The DC's for spells from the negatively affected schools are reduced by two but the casterlevel decrease does not affect the DC of these spells just as the casterlevel increase from other schools does not boost the DC. You can no longer cast spells with the light descriptor, no matter what your level is although you can still use items that produce this effect. Spells with the Light descriptor automatically fail and from now on, any magic item you create is a Shadow Magic item. You are not affected by Wild or Dead Magic zones. A spellcaster who wants to manipulate the Shadow Weave must either worship Shar, permanently lose a piece of his or her mind, or make some sort of arrangement with Shar and his or her existing patron deity. A Shadow Adept is a spellcaster who specializes in using the Shadow Weave. (-2 wisdom) note: This adds a distinctive Shadow Stuff visual effect whenever a spell is cast as well as altering your casterlevel and DC for spells depending on their school. DM's may undo your wisdom loss if they deem that Shar embraces you. You can aquire this feat by asking a DM and roleplaying magical experimentation and subsequent discovery of the Shadow Weave. (feat number is: 2805) Use: Automatic, cannot be reversed. Divine Spell Power Type of Feat: Divine Prerequisites: Ability to turn or rebuke undead, able to cast 1st level divine spells Specifics: You can spend a turn or rebuke attempt as a free action and roll a turning check (with a special +3 bonus, plus any other modifiers you'd normally apply to your turning check). Treat the result of the turning check as a modifi er to your caster level on the next divine spell you cast in that round. For example, if a cleric used this feat and rolled a 16 on his turning check, he would add a +2 bonus to his caster level for the next divine spell he casts in the round. Had he rolled an 8, he would instead apply a -1 penalty to his caster level for the next divine spell he cast in the round. If you don't cast a divine spell before your next turn, you lose the effect of the check result. This feat has no effect on your arcane spellcasting ability. Use: Selected as a mode note: In line with a normal turning check the casterlevel boost and loss is limited to the range of -4 to +4 Blood Magic Type of Feat: Spellcasting Prerequisites: Spirit Shaman or Magical Discovery* Benefit: You have learned the ancient skill of blood magic and can now supplement the raw magical power of your spells with the life force present in your blood. Your spells become notably more potent and gain +4 effective casterlevel and +4 DC. The effective casterlevel increase does not affect the DC of the spell. Upon casting you inflict damage upon yourself to fuel the spell equal to 3 + d8 per spell level. Spells enhanced in this way can still be cast in metamagic form as well, at no additional health cost. In civilized areas the use of such magic is frowned upon and considered barbaric as well as dangerous because of the harm its diciples often inflict upon others to fuel their horrid spells and rituals. Students of this profane form of magic often do so in isolation for fear of discovery although the ability itself it is not innately evil. The most common forms of blood magic encountered are monstrous rituals of sacrifice practiced by Orcs and Goblins or the more benign forming of blood bonds and promises between warriors by cutting their hands and shaking it or by consuming their comrade's blood. In some backward regions it is also still custom to sign important contracts and deeds in blood or to drink the blood of slain enemies to take their strength. note: Magical Discovery implies a roleplayed event after which the DM awarded this feat. Use of this form is very visible to other players as the caster will leak blood. Use: Selected as a mode Blood Component Type of Feat: Blood Magus Class Ability Blood Magus level 1 Benefit: A blood magus may use a drop of his own blood as a spell's material component. The pinprick to draw the requisite blood is a free action that becomes a normal part of casting the spell. Using this ability deals the blood magus 1 point of damage but raises casterlevel by 1. (stacks with Blood Seeking Spell) Use: Selected as a mode Blood Seeking Spell Type of Feat: Blood Magus Class Ability Blood Magus level 6 Benefit: A The Blood Mague can imbue his spells with the ability to draw blood from their targets. To use this ability, a blood magus must inflict a wound upon himself; this is a free action that deals 3 points of damage to the blood magus and becomes a normal part of casting the spell. Damage reduction doesn't apply. A bloodseeking spell fuels itself on the blood of it's target increasing the casterlevel by 2. This ability is positively reviled throughout civlized lands because it is almost always associated with the ritual sacrifice of unwilling victims. Orcs and other monstrous races are known to practice such profane forms of magic but power crazed cabals are not unheard of in human domains either. Bloodseeking spells are an easy way to gain power but they start the Blood Magus down a path of profane corruption. Use of this ability marks the Blood Magus as having consented to be killed on sight by civilized races of any alignment. Use: Selected as a mode Circle Magic Type of Feat: Spellcasting Prerequisites: Magical Discovery* or Red Wizard Benefit: You are able to participate in a Circle Magic ritual and lend your strength to empower any spells the circle leader casts. While participating you may not cast spells yourself or engage in any actions besides moving. note: Magical Discovery implies a roleplayed event after which the DM awarded this feat Use: Selected Circle Leader Type of Feat: Spellcasting Prerequisites: Magical Discovery* or Red Wizard Benefit: You are able to lead a group of mages in the use of Circle Magic. You use the participant's magical strength to empower any spell you cast. note: Magical Discovery implies a roleplayed event after which the DM awarded this feat Use: Automatic Feats curtesy of Rasael, testing by the Quality Control Team. Category:Feats Category:Spells Category:Server Systems Category:Characters Category:Playable Feats